Processing subsystems within autonomous vehicles typically include decision making subsystems, trajectory planning, and control operations, among other subsystems. These autonomous vehicle processing subsystems are responsible for receiving a substantial amount of sensor data and other input and for accurately processing this input data in real time. The processing loads can be very high and the available processing time is very short. The safety and efficiency of the autonomous vehicle and its occupants depend on the ability of these autonomous vehicle processing subsystems to perform as needed. It is certainly possible to configure an autonomous vehicle control system with high-powered and expensive data processing systems that will handle the processing loads. However, there is constant pressure in the marketplace to design and build autonomous vehicle control systems with lowest cost, lightest weight, lowest power requirements, lowest operating temperatures, and high levels of adaptability and customization. Conventional autonomous vehicle control systems have been unable to meet this challenge while providing responsive, reliable, and efficient autonomous vehicle control.